2016
2016 was ExpitheCat's eighth year on ROBLOX and seventh year on Youtube. Depending on the circumstance, it can be either interpreted as the third and final year of ExpitheCat's preteen era or the first year of the Young Adult or "Expi " era. It is also the year in which the ExpithePCNerd (later renamed Expi Feliton) channel is created. Videos * Your kingdom? * Bandicoot Brony 2016 Channel Trailer/Intro * Toriel's Theme - SNES Remix * Undyne in the House Mashup * Johnny B Goode - Genesis Remix * Dr Alphys' Theme - SNES Remix * Marge Cena * Johnny B. Goode - MP3 to MIDI * Pokemon Moon and Sun * Windows 10 * Bet you can't make a face crazier than THIS! * Wrong Enemy Slowed Down is actually... (APRIL FOOLS) * ContentID * flintstones_phone.mp4 * balloons * freecandy.mp4 (unlisted) * Hillary Clinton (unlisted) * Spear of Justice - Windows XP Remix * My reaction to Mighty No. 9 * Ânnouncement * Family Guy Windows 7 Ad (Amethyst DK) * The Lion King: Circle of Life (Amethyst DK) * John Cena: Saves the Scooby Doo Gang (Amethyst DK) * Chowder: "Please?" (Amethyst DK) * Steven Universe OST: Amalgam (Amethyst DK) * Fluttershy: "I'm working on a new bee type dance." (Amethyst DK) * Psycho Kid's Bizarre Adventure * Sir Topham Hatt: "Can you see fish?" (Amethyst DK) * Garfield and Friends Season 1 Intro (Amethyst DK) *Sonic Sez: Sexual Harassment (Amethyst DK) *Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle: Hush Now Quiet Now (Amethyst DK) *Whos That Pokemon? (Mewtwo) (Amethyst DK) *Panda: "What's that Nutty Flavor?" (Amethyst DK) *The Loud House Intro (Amethyst DK, copyrighted, blocked worldwide) *High Quality Bizarre Adventure *Sonic the Hedgehog Intro (1993) (Amethyst DK) *Thomas and Friends Intro (S1-7) (Amethyst DK) *Equestria Girls Legend of the Everfree Trailer (Amethyst DK) *Metal Crusher/Death By Glamour (Super Mario Kart Soundfont) *Flintstones Intro (Amethyst DK) *Fluttershy: "You have to get a job." (Amethyst DK) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Intro (Amethyst DK) *The Flintstones Kids Intro (Amethyst DK) *7 Grand Dad/The Flinstones Intro (Super Mario Kart Soundfont) *The Loud House Intro (UK Version) (Amethyst DK) *white castle cringle compilation *Flintstones Intro (Canadian Version) (Amethyst DK) *Asgore Battle in a Nutshell (Ad-Friendly Version) *Super Mario Bros 3 - Underground (High Quality) (unlisted) *Roblox Gone LOL 2 - Is the cake a lie? (Higher Quality) *Undertale - Megalovania (7 Grand Dad Soundfont) *the nutshack but every noun is replaced with the johnny test whip crack (copyrighted, Blocked worldwide) *expithecat plays 3D space cadet pinball *the flintstones but it's on tomodachi life *Flintstones Theme - 7 Grand Dad Soundfont *windows 10 DVR recorder test thing *it's the shell shack *The Nutshack - The Hub 2012 Rare (unlisted, copyrighted, blocked worldwide) *(over) 400 subs *the goof off is on *great clumsy roadhog *The Simpsons Hit and Run - Title Theme (High Quality) *ATL Mania Trailer (mock-up) *The Nutshack - The Hub (2011) (Rare) (copyrighted, blocked worldwide) *kris kringle compilation *What I got for Christmas 2016 *Mei - Play of the Game (Overwatch) (Expi Feliton) *Watchpoint: Gibraltar - Mei: Highlights/Play of the Game (Overwatch) Trivia * 2016 is overall considered one of ExpitheCat's worse years, behind 2013 and 2007, due to his anxiety getting worse this year, dealing with being made fun of online, declining motivation in writing as well as the election. * ExpitheCat finished his PC build this year with a better case and heatsink, and moved on to it as his main PC. * Amethyst (DK) was a channel created by one of his friends inspired by the SiIvaGunner channel, uploading "high quality" cartoon clips. The new channel was only active for a couple months, but further clips were uploaded onto the account's Twitter page for the remainder of the year. * ExpitheCat went through a major rebranding of his internet self, as early in the year he changed his ROBLOX name from "thomasfan6" to "AlphystheLizard" and changed his Youtube name to "Alphys the Lizard" to accommodate the change, later changing the "Thomasfan6 Studios/Bandicoot Brony Studios" name to "ATL Studios." This change lasted throughout the rest of the year, but was replaced with the Expi/ExpitheCat name towards the end of the year and 2017. * The Expintertainment Central Discord Server was created this year, originally named "SAB's Grand Server" * This year saw ExpitheCat getting into Overwatch, which became his main interest since. * The ExpithePCNerd channel was created this year, albeit the day after Christmas and only two videos were uploaded on the channel during the last week of 2016. * ExpitheCat's main Youtube channel saw an increase in popularity during this year, with him gaining 160 subscribers throughout the year, a greater amount than any other year preceding or following. * ExpitheCat originally considered quitting ROBLOX after this year, due to losing interest in the game, particularly due to tickets and especially PBS games being removed. However, he began playing the game again in March 2017. * This was ExpitheCat's final year on MLPForums and World of Equestria, as the latter closed down and he decided to quit the former. This was also the last year in which ExpitheCat did reviews of MLP episodes. Category:Years